


Twisted Perfection

by Beckles97



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, COMPLICATED AU, F/F, Hope deserves better, Hosie Endgame, Josie has a crush on hope, Lizzie is trying to help, Pining, Song: Treat You Better (Shawn Mendes), You Belong With Me AU, landon sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckles97/pseuds/Beckles97
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is dating Landon Kirby who isn't the greatest boyfriend. Both Lizzie and Josie are confused to why Hope is wasting her time with him as she is the most popular, beautiful girl in the school. Well, the world in Josie's eyes, when he treats her so bad. What will Lizzie do to help her sister win the girl of her dreams?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 87





	1. The Incident

The second day of school could not have dragged on longer than it did. The twins desperately missed the summer break. Going to the falls almost every day with their friends MG and Rafael. Enjoying the sunshine and freedom. With an overprotective dad and a forever travelling mother, it was very difficult to have some form of autonomy. It is not as if the twins resented or were unappreciative of their father, it is just sometimes the girls need to take control of their lives a bit more. 

Josie and Lizzie finally arrived home, threw their bags onto the couch next to their sleeping said father, clutching an empty whiskey glass. He woke up startled, realised he passed out in a drunken haze.

“Hi daddy.” Lizzie greets with smile.

“Girls, I didn’t hear you come in. How was your day?” Alaric says in the middle of sitting up attempting to look more presentable. It was kind of difficult as he still had drool on his chin from his deep slumber.

 _‘Oh, dad’_ Josie thought to herself. He has not been normal for weeks since he lost his job as the Salvatore Private school Principal. The profession was his livelihood, he built that school from the ground up. Literally, he sat with Stefan Salvatore for hours each day planning every detail about the school. Not only that, single handily advertised the school as the amazing opportunistic place for those who are outstanding. Josie and Lizzie desperately wanted to attend the school, but sadly, was not as outstanding as they needed to be.

“It was fine.” This time it was Josie who responded, “I’m going to go upstairs and do some homework.” She stated quickly avoiding any more questions about her day.

Josie begins to unpack her books from her bag after she reaches her room and sits at her desk. Just as she was about to begin writing she hears a knock at her door.

“Come in.” The brunette was not surprised to see her blonde twin at the door.

“Hey Jo, did you hear about the fight Hope and Landon had today?” She practically bounced into the room.

Josie chuckled at her sister’s antics.

“I most certainly did, I witnessed the whole thing.” Josie responded with a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

Look, Josie is not the type of person to have malice towards anyone, nor would she wish any harm. However, when it comes to Landon. Majority of the time, it is self-inflicted by his stupidity.

“No way.” Lizzie laughs. “You have to tell me everything!” Lizzie on the other hand, wishes for nothing but to see the boy suffer.

Josie looks at her funny, kind of telepathically questioning to her twin why she is asking when she probably already knows, as her and hope are friends? She shrugs it off as typical Lizzie loving the drama.

What Josie witnessed this morning was not ideal.

_Josie and Lizzie entered the front doors like every other Tuesday, clutching onto their books bracing for another boring day of history and math. They reluctantly parted ways with a wave goodbye and entered their homeroom. Despite it being a Tuesday, Josie was feeling a bit excited. All for one reason and one reason only, a beautiful, strawberry blonde girl with the most vibrant blue eyes Josie has ever seen, Miss Hope Andrea Mikaelson. She is sitting next to her boyfriend, Landon Kirby, and they are both bickering about something. Josie’s guess, he is talking about his comic books again. That boy has no idea about Hope’s interests, does he?_

_Josie passes the couple and decides to sit behind them and eavesdrop as subtly as she could, she pulled out the current romance novel she’s been obsessed with and pretends to ‘read’ and begins to listen in on the conversation._

_“Landon, I love your passion for comic books. Really, I do. But do you think we can talk about something else?” The redhead curtly interrupts the boy._

_“What do you mean Hope? I was getting to the best part.” He exclaims. This caused a lot of people to turn and give them weird looks. Talk about being overly dramatic and embarrassing._

_“Look babe, I wasn’t even listening that much, I’m sorry. I’m just really nervous about this game that’s coming up. You know how much cheer means to me.” She responds quietly in hopes he would calm down a bit._

_“God Hope, not everything is about you! Why can’t you try and be more attentive towards me and my life?” He impatiently waits for a response. God, he is such a dick. Does he not realise he is the luckiest man alive dating Hope? Honestly, talk about being ungrateful. Josie shakes her head, not daring to look up at the couple._

_“You know what? You’re right. I am so selfish for caring about something actually worthwhile, something that makes me happy. What is so interesting about your life other than your comic books?” On that note, Josie does look up because she has never heard such a feisty tone come out of her lips before._

_Her lips, they are so perfect the way they move. Josie wonders how they feel. Okay enough, focus now. She’s still talking._

_Hope turns and makes eye contact with the brunette and promptly stands and storms out of the classroom. Josie swears that is the first time Hope has ever looked at her. Like ever. The redhead never needed to, she is the most popular girl in school, and everyone bends over backwards for just the chance to talk to her. Most would believe due to the power she has over people she would use it for evil or to her advantage. But she is the most humble, down to earth, person in the world. It resonates with her agreeing to go on a date with Landon. The boy is attractive with striking green eyes and stunning ringlets, but he can be a bit dull. His whole personality is being under six feet tall and a bit nerdy. He always tries to present himself in a way to seem more assertive and cooler than he actually is._

_What Josie is trying to say is, that he tries way too hard. Hope clearly can see right through him and is becoming frustrated as she is with him for who he is, not the person he is trying to be._

So yeah, that was the only excitement of the day.

“He is such a weasel.” Lizzie states shaking her head in disbelief. “I have no idea what Hope sees in him. I swear I ask her daily, she is so out of his league. I’m convinced even the hobbit knows.”

“If he knows, then why does he treat her so bad?”

Lizzie is silent for a moment, really absorbing the information given to her. “You know what? You’re right. Why does she put up with it? Is she attempting to be Mother Theresa or something?” Lizzie responds rolling her eyes.

“How do you feel about it Jo? You know, with your crush and all.” Josie freezes at the question and stares at her sister, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

She is completely shocked.

“M-my what? Lizzie what are you talking about?” The brunette twin tries to play it off. But fails miserably when she hears her sister starting to laugh.

“Oh, come on Josie, do you have any idea how obvious it is? You pine over her more than Rafael does and that’s saying something.” Josie freezes again.

“Lizzie is it really that obvious?” She finally responds. “Does everyone know? Oh my god does Hope know?!” Josie begins to start panicking, feeling the anxiety rise through her stomach to her head. Making her feel a bit dizzy.

“No, no, no, Josie it’s okay. You can relax, no one takes enough notice of you to think that.” The blonde frantically attempts to calm her sister down.

“Jeez, take a chill pill girl, you’re not that important.” Lizzie tries to joke again. Which kind of helps because she is right, Josie is pretty much invisible, but not completely. She is not a complete loser, but she is not completely cool either. She is the happy medium. People like her enough to have a friendly conversation and would not mind being put in a group assessment with her.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk to get a milkshake, wanna come?” Josie suddenly sits up and asks her sister.

“Sure.”

They both get up from their spots and make their way downstairs.

“Hey dad, Lizzie and I are gonna go for a walk. Do you need us to get anything?” Josie asks her dad without realising he has fallen asleep again. The girl sighs at him in pity. He is really in a bad shape. She grabs a blanket and takes the glass out of his hand finishing the glass. The girl winces at the liquid, her taste buds have not acquired the tolerance for whiskey yet. She then wraps the blanket around her dad, kisses his forehead and takes the glass to the sink.

“You ready to go?” Lizzie asks, choosing to ignore her father’s state. Frankly, Josie does not blame her at all. She nods and they proceed to leave the house.


	2. Hope and the Milkshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and Kudos! I wasn’t really sure if I should continue this but here we are. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The walk to the Mystic Grill was uneventful. They discussed their father’s state and How they can improve it. Briefly. It seems Lizzie has other priorities. 

“Come on Lizzie, he’s clearly depressed. We need to do something to cheer him up. Maybe we could convince mom to come home for a bit?” Josie suggests to her twin.

“Jo, I think we should stay out of it. He’s an adult and if he’s having issues then he can talk to us about it.” The twin responded clearly wanting to drop the subject. Josie was not taking the hint.

“That’s just ridiculous, selfish and just so inconsiderate, even coming from you.” Josie stops walking in surprise of her response. She did not mean to sound so snarky, so like her sister. Lizzie stops as well with a raised eyebrow. Before Josie could apologise, the blonde speaks up.

“Yes Josie, I am aware of all of that. I’m also aware I am a selfish person. We get it. I just don’t want to discuss this right now.” The blonde replies, silently begging her sister to stop.   
  
Lizzie has an idea to cheer her dad up. She set him up on a date with the gorgeous bartender at the Mystic Grill he has been fawning over since they met. Despite not being there today, Alaric has the tendency to make an appearance at least once a day. Usually when the certain bartender is working. Lizzie definitely noticed the chemistry immediately between the two of them and made it her personal mission to be a match maker from heaven. Well, depends who you speak to as many would believe she is the complete opposite. However, the blonde twin does not mind. Not one bit.   
  
Lizzie’s thoughts were interrupted by her sister’s dramatic and disappointed sigh. _Jeez and she says I’m the dramatic one._

They both continue to walk in silence, appreciating each other’s company and the beautiful sunny day. Both deep in thought, daydreaming through their walk that both Josie and Lizzie accidentally bump into Hope who is furious on the phone. _Wonder who that could be?_ Josie thinks to herself. 

“You’re not listening to me Landon!” The girl exclaims. The twins have never heard Hope raise her voice like that. In their five years of knowing each other, they both know Hope to be calm, collected. Avoiding at all costs to have anger issues like her father. Trained herself from young to be kind to all, the complete opposite to the stigma attached to her family. However, her boyfriend Landon Kirby, is the only person in existence to have struck a nerve like he has. At least there is one thing he is good at.

After listening to his reply, Hope grunts in anger and promptly hangs up the phone. _How can she still look so beautiful, even when angry?_ Josie again, pines. 

“That looked like fun, maybe the Hobbit can apologise by giving you a ring that turns you invisible.” Lizzie jokes when Hope looks up at them.

Hope gives her a weird look, so does Josie. 

“Since when do you know anything about Lord of the Rings?” Josie speaks up before Hope could reply. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Josette.” The blonde replies curtly, causing her sister to take the hint and be quiet. 

“You have no idea.” Hope speaks up, deciding to save the brunette twin from her sister’s wrath. She looks down at her phone in disappointment.  
  
“How are you guys going?” She asks the twins. Josie looks at her to respond. But forgets how to form words when their eyes meet, the brunette is completely captivated by the ocean blue irises, left in complete awe. 

“We’re about to go get some milkshakes, wanna come?” The blonde quickly asks to drawing attention away from her sister. Josie silently thanks her and looks back at Hope waiting for her response. 

Josie highly dislikes the way Landon is treating her, yes she wants Hope, yes she wants to be her girlfriend, yes she wants to talk about her likes and dislikes, even if Josie has no idea what Hope is talking about, and the stars even, just anything. She wants everything with the girl. The last thing Josie would ever wish for, was Hope to experience more heartbreak and hurt. She deserves so much more than that. Especially if it is Landon hurting her.

“Honestly, that sounds great right now.” Hope responds.

This is the longest Josie has been in Hope’s presence. Ever. Unless it was class of course. Josie tries extremely hard to concentrate on school, always having a perfect attendance record and the perfect GPA. The one thing in life she is grateful for is her natural ability to concentrate. But now, now she has nothing to focus on and she begins to sweat from her nerves.

_Calm down Josie, it’s okay. It’s just Hope. You see her on the daily, this is not different. Just relax._

Her sister gives her an odd look as her and Hope are conversing about cheer. Josie smiles back in reassurance but Lizzie is not convinced.

The trio finally arrive at the Mystic Grill to get their said milkshakes. As they wait in line to order, Josie is finally able to soak in all that is Hope Mikaelson. She is dressed in a low-cut burgundy tee with black skinny jeans, heeled boots and a leather jacket. Her hair is half up, half down, accentuating her cheek bones. Hope’s eyes seem more vibrant with her perfectly applied eyeliner. She is just drop dead gorgeous. Josie could look at her all day. _Josie stop staring, we know she’s perfection but you’re being weird. Stop it._

“Earth to Josie? Are you going to order?” Her sister asks trying to get her attention. Oh God, the brunette has no idea what she is going to get.

“Can I get a peanut butter blast please?” She quickly orders.

“Ah Lizzie, good to see your sister has good taste.” Hope looks back from Lizzie to Josie and winks.

”You have no idea.” Lizzie smirks at her sister knowingly, making Josie shake her head and blush.

Lizzie and Hope are still talking about cheer as they find a spot to sit, and Josie is trying her absolute best not to zone out, but she has no interest at all. 

“So, Josie, your sister tells me you like reading. Do you have any recommendations?” Hope asks out of nowhere, catching the brunette of guard.

_Okay Josie, open your mouth and form words. You’ve got this._

“Uh-uh-um it depends on what you like to read?” Josie internally cringes at herself. God Hope must think she is a complete idiot. How many times can someone stutter like that? Nice work Josie. But luckily Hope just chuckles at her.

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. I am a bit of a hopeless romantic myself, but you didn’t hear that from me.” The redhead says confidently, no shame whatsoever about her revelation. She just called Josie babe. The girl could not help but swoon. _Could Hope be anymore perfect?_

Lizzie rolls her eyes at her sister’s antics.

“In that case, I’m reading ‘The Last Song’ by Nicholas Sparks. Before you start judging me, the book is so much better than the movie. Yes, I know everyone says that but it’s so much more detailed about Ronnie’s dad’s illness and the effects it has on the family. It is so sad but so romantic at the same time.” Josie begins to ramble and justify her reasons for reading the novel, attempting to avoid spoiling it for her sister and Hope. Even though they probably won’t read it. Lizzie becomes bored and starts scrolling through Instagram. The redhead on the other hand is listening intently to everything coming out of the brunette’s mouth.

“Another thing, in the book, there is no mention that Ronnie can sing! I swear they put it in the movie because Miley Cyrus played her.” Josie continues to ramble making Hope laugh. Josie was so invested and passionate about the topic she completely forgot Hope was her audience.

“That wouldn’t surprise me either.” Hope responds with amusement clear in her voice, “Lizzie,” the blonde looks up, “why don’t you bring Josie to sit with us during lunch?” Both Lizzie and Josie look at her with visible confusion. Even though this is the best thing Josie has heard all day, she knows exactly how to respond. 

“I appreciate the offer Hope, but I really enjoy sitting with MG and Rafael.” The brunette politely declines with a smile. So flattered the redhead wishes to spend time with Josie. But the brunette really has nothing in common with Cheerleaders and Football Players, especially Landon.

“Well, if that’s the case. Mind if I join you guys tomorrow? I need a break from Landon and his whining for a bit.” Hope chuckles.

“Y-yeah of course, won’t be a problem.” Josie responds. _Holy fucking shit, she wants to hang out with me? Am I dreaming?_

As though Lizzie can read her mind, decides to make an input. “Honestly Hope, why do you date him? You are way out of his league. The bird brain treats you like trash, girl you deserve so much better. Someone who listens to your interests, and you listening to theirs. Clearly you dislike majority of what comes out of his lame ass mouth. So please explain to the masses why you are wasting your time.” Lizzie waves her hands across the table, waiting for Hope to lay it out to the twins. Both Josie and Hope are silent. Impatient for a response, the blonde pulls her phone out.

“Also, Rafael posted this on Instagram of Landon.” Lizzie shows Hope the phone and the girl cringes. It is a picture of Landon next to an expensive pool – probably Penelope Park’s – wearing a shiny dark grey tuxedo, hair done perfectly, holding his right cufflinks, attempting to look sexy. Like Christian Grey Fifty Shades of Grey. Failing miserably in Josie’s opinion. But she chooses to keep her opinions to herself, to save Hope from embarrassment. 

The boy has never posted a photo like that before. Usually it was just pictures of a tree for his artsy, alternative vibe, or his dog. Rarely of himself. It is almost like he has changed into a completely different person since dating Hope. 

The average girl would swoon at the sight of her boyfriend looking that stylish and handsome. But Hope can see right through it. He is trying to compensate. Turning into somebody else.

“What is he doing? It’s a Tuesday, why is he dressing up?” Hope begins to rant and become angrier.

Lizzie sits and watches Hope in amusement. A cheeky and satisfied glint in her eyes. The blonde completely set her up. _What is my sister up to?_

“My point exactly.” The blonde interrupts the redheads ranting. Suddenly she stands. “I have to go, thanks for the milkshake guys.” Hope rushes out, before racing out the door like a woman on a mission.

After a moment of silence, Josie speaks up. 

“Lizzie, what did you do?” She asks bewildered.

“I made her realise the type of person she is dating, and I would do anything to make her stop dating the dwarf.” The blonde states nonchalant. “Besides, you need to win her over Jo.”

“Do you really think I have a chance with her Lizzie? I mean, have you seen Hope? She is legitimate perfection. A goddess who graces us with her presence.” Josie overexaggerates making Lizzie roll her eyes, again.

“Josie, sweetie. I don’t give compliments or pep talks often, so I need you to listen and listen carefully as I will never repeat this again,” Josie leans in a bit and her sister grabs her hands, “you are absolutely beautiful, you are smart, funny, engaging, caring - so caring, loving, you see the best in everyone, you never change for anyone or anything, you accept people for who they are, and you have the patience of a saint. Anyone, and I mean anyone, including Hope, especially her, would be extremely lucky to have you.” Lizzie finishes her spiel and Josie is left speechless. Again. She has never in her 16 years of life, have heard her sister say such beautiful words to her.

“Wow Lizzie, thank you.” Josie responds squeezing her sister’s hand. Showing her gratitude.

“Don’t mention it, really, please don’t ever mention it.” The blonde twin pleaded, making the brunette chuckle.

“Come on let’s go, we have some planning to do.” Lizzie says getting up from her seat. Josie follows and they make their way back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna follow me on tumblr it’s @failedfangirl


	3. Landon Kirby is not Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading guys :)

_Hope POV_

Hope rushes into her car thinking deeply about the conversation she had with the girls and sits quietly, resting her hands on the steering wheel. Absorbing the information the blonde has given her, acknowledging how correct she is about her boyfriend. Hope agreed to a date with him, just to be nice. He asked her out in front of majority of the school. Hope kind of had no choice in the matter, she always tries to be nice to everyone and do what is right by them. So, on the date she went. In all honesty, she had a lovely time with him. She honestly did. He was charming, witty, engaging by speaking about his life and his interests other than comic books, attentive as well. Remembering her favourite milkshake from the first conversation they ever had almost 2 years ago. He was romantic and treated her like a princess.

Well, it did not last very long. Hope believes he may have become too comfortable in the relationship and almost too controlling. It was on that note she realised something must be done. Hope starts her car and drives straight to her boyfriend’s house.

As she was pulling up, she notices Penelope’s car in the driveway. _Weird,_ she thought. Hope jumps out of her car and fixes herself up, puts her leather jacket armour on, and walks up to his house. She knocks on his door and a half-naked Rafael opens it. A six-foot-tall glass of water in fact. Hope might be with Landon, but she can definitely appreciate a good body.

“Hope! What brings you here?” He grins, clearly excited to see her. There was no hiding his crush on her. The whole school, especially Hope, was well aware of it. In Freshman year he was dared to write Hope a love poem during a game of Truth or Dare. Let’s just say she didn’t take it well. Sure they’re on speaking terms and she has forgiven him. But everything now just feels awkward around him. Especially when her and Landon started dating.

“Hey Raf, I was wondering if I could see Landon. I need to talk to him.” She asks, not sure why she was asking as she is his girlfriend, and said boyfriends house, but better to be polite.

“Oh-uh he’s um, yeah he’s in the shower.” He stuttered out. _That’s a bit weird_. Trying not to show her suspicion, she asks if she can wait for him inside.

“Uh no, he’s um, he’s not feeling well at the moment Hope, now isn’t the best time.” He is clearly lying through his teeth and Hope is extremely disappointed with the boy. He could at least show her the decency and make an effort.

“Right, sick. Yeah okay. Sick enough to get dressed into a suit at Penelope’s house and take photos of himself? Or invite her here?” Hope sassed. Not buying the excuses, she proceeds to push past him.

“Wait a minute, Hope that isn’t the best idea right now.” Rafael attempts to stop her, but Hope is having none of it. She storms up to Landon’s room, she knows exactly what he is doing. She opens the door without knocking as in presented with a naked Landon Kirby and a naked Penelope Park. _I knew it._

“Hey Raf, who was at the door?” The dweeby boy asks without looking up from Penelope with nothing but lust in his eyes. Such a scumbag.

“Oh, it was no one, just Hope. You know, your girlfriend you’re currently cheating on at the moment. No big deal.” she says reaching her boyfriend’s, well, ex boyfriend’s door at this point, with an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

His eyes widened at her as Rafael stands right behind her rubbing his neck in apology for being such a ‘bad’ liar. Landon rushes out of the bed trying to put his clothes on in attempt to explain his actions. Hope looks him up and down, then Penelope up and down in disgust, then leaves the room silently. She’s not sure if it’s from the shock, or the heartbreak. 

“Wait, Hope. Wait, wait, wait. Please hang on!” He rushes out of the room with just his pants on trying to explain the situation.

Hope gets to the front door and looks at him expectantly. “Well?” She asks him.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, please Hope. I was talking with Penelope about being a virgin and not being sure about how to, you know.” He chuckles trying to be endearing. Hope just cringes at him. _God was he always this bad?_ “And she offered to help me out.” He looks proud of himself at that revelation, or excuse. Honestly? It just made Hope more furious with him, and at herself for even being with him. 

“Are you fucking stupid? At what point in our relationship have we agreed that we could sleep with others? You didn’t even discuss this with me or get my permission! Landon, I’m a virgin too. We were supposed to be each other’s firsts!” She exclaims.

He stares at her with his signature dumbfounded expression. Making Hope even angrier, even though it’s not even possible at this point.

“Honestly, I’m glad this happened because I came over here to break up with you and your controlling, condescending, boring ass. You just made this so much easier for me.” She grits out. Landon is still silent. 

“Hey Penelope?!” Hope calls out. “Was he any good?” She asks her. This makes Penelope laugh. “to be honest with you Hope, I was using him to get in Rafael’s pants. He just assumed he was getting some. We didn’t even do it.” Penelope laughs even harder.

“Well, that definitely sounded like it was worth it.” Hope says dripping with sarcasm and shakes her head. “Landon, don’t ever speak to me again. We’re done.” Before the boy can make any more excuses, Hope leaves the house, leaving a shocked Landon.

As Hope walks down the driveway, she can’t help feel relieved. Like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. _I guess I owe the Saltzman twins a huge thank you_. She thinks with a smile, hopping in her car again and driving off. Hope decides to call Lizzie about the wonderful news.

_Josie POV_

The twins are currently sitting in Josie’s room discussing a major plan to win Hope over from Landon and make them live happily ever after. _Lizzie’s words not mine._

“I should sing her a song. Really Lizzie?” The blonde twin looks at her exhaustedly. Clearly tired of her sister’s insecurities.

“Josette.” _Oh no, she’s using my full name she never does this unless. Uh oh._

“I swear to god if you don’t stop sitting there feeling sorry for yourself, I’m going to make your life a living hell and you’re never going to want to see Hope again. Do you understand me?” Lizzie did not stutter, making herself perfectly clear and Josie shut her mouth, nodding reluctantly.

“Good. Now, what are you thinking?”

“Maybe You Belong with Me? A little bit of Taylor always helps when it comes to romance.” Josie asks her sister, hoping for approval.

“I’m not sure Josie, I mean, Landon isn’t really cheerleading material if you haven’t noticed.” Lizzie tries to say without laughing. But they both laugh. Landon trying to cheer? That is a legitimate comedy skit.

”Besides, she doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to dating.” Lizzie says, making Josie hum in agreement. 

“What about, Treat you Better by Shawn Mendes?” The blonde twin suddenly suggests after a bit of silence.

“Lizzie that is perfect!” Josie practically screams in excitement. “I can easily play that with my ukulele.” She says with the first ounce of confidence for the first time in a while.

Suddenly the twins hear Lizzie’s phone vibrate.

“Hey Hope, what’s up?” The blonde says casually. Josie starts shaking. _Oh god, Hope knows. She knows we’re plotting for me to win her heart. I am ruined. Everything is ruined._

“Give me a sec Hope. Jo, you good?” Lizzie asks her impatiently covering the mouthpiece on her phone. All Josie could do was nod and tries to snap out of it, agreeing listening to her sister’s conversation with Hope should be a pretty large priority.

“HE DID WHAT?!” Lizzie exclaims out of nowhere making Josie flinch and rub her ear from the noise coming from her sister’s mouth.

Lizzie puts the phone on speaker. “Hey Josie listen to this.”

_“Landon cheated on me.”_ Was all Josie could hear. It echoed in her head like terrible top 40 lyrics in her brain. She could not concentrate on anything else for a solid two minutes. Hope and Lizzie’s conversation on the phone sounded muffled. Josie simply could not comprehend how someone could cheat on Hope Mikaelson. She was the type of person you would cheat on your partner for. She would be part of the conversation you have with your partner about hall passes with famous people, Hope definitely would be part of that list. The gorgeous red hair that goes on for miles. Her curvaceous body that makes people drool, her perfect smile, infectious laugh. What is there not to love about her? Josie knows she is going off track. All she hears at the end of the conversation is her sister.

“Hope if you need to come over and talk, you’re more than welcome to. Both Josie and I are here for you.” The blonde promises.

“Thank you, Lizzie I’m so glad I have you in my life. Same as you Jos, you’re both amazing. Thank you for making me realize the type of person I was dating. Because if you didn’t, I’d be a lot worse.” She was right though. Hope did not shred one tear. All she was feeling was relief.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow. Bye guys.” Hope bids her farewell and ends the call. Josie is taken back by the smirk her sister is wearing.

“Why are you smirking like that you weirdo?” Josie decides to ask.

“This is perfect.” Is all she says as she responds.


	4. The Commotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :)

Josie is nervous. There is no other way to describe the way she is feeling. Her fingers are shaking, and her palms are sweating. It is Wednesday, the third day back at school and one could say her Tuesday was too eventful. She witnessed a fight between Hope and Landon, twice, not once, twice. Then, her and her sister became the first to hear about it. Well, after Penelope. But still.

“You ready Josie?” Lizzie pops her head in. When the blonde doesn’t hear her sister, she comes in.

“What’s going on? I can feel your nerves from the other side of the house.” She tries to twin joke but Josie is spaced.

“Lizzie, I don’t think I can do this.” The brunette croaks out.

“You were so confident yesterday, what happened over night huh?” Lizzie comes over and puts a comforting hand on her twins’ shoulder.

“I don’t know, what if she gets put off like she did with Landon? He did a very public ask and she did mention she felt obliged to say yes. What if she does the same because she feels sorry for me?” Lizzie nods her head in understanding. Josie is right. Grand romantic gestures aren’t Hope’s cup of tea at the moment. Landon made her decision impossible. It was wrong on too many levels.

“That’s true Jo. We probably should think of another idea. But I think for the moment we just be there for her. She’s probably shattered about Landon. I don’t think she needs more romance. Maybe be her friend for now?” Lizzie says making Josie sigh. _So much for hyping me up. Thanks Landon._

“Come on, we better get going. We’re running late. Last thing we need is an angry dad.” _Speaking of the devil_.

“Girls, hurry up you’re late!” They hear calling from downstairs. “We know, we’re going, we’re going.” Lizzie smirks knowingly. Mr Saltzman has a date with a beautiful bartender today, that she definitely did not organise. 

Making their way downstairs Lizzie quickly calls out to her dad, “have fun on your date today daddy! Love you!” And rushes out the door before she’s questioned. She has another love story to deal with today.

“What do you mean date?” Josie asks when they get into the car.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Lizzie replies, deciding to drop the subject and promptly driving off towards the school.

The blondes brain starts ticking about plans to win Hope’s heart for her sister. The redhead is sensitive after the break up yesterday, so they must act carefully, also she probably already has a huge line of people asking for a chance for her heart. It’s important for them to make Josie different from the rest. Which she is, but they have to get to know each other. Get some alone time. Maybe the gods are listening to their wishes as they pull up to the school, Lizzie’s prediction is nothing but completely correct. Hope is stuck in her car with a large crowd of people surrounding it.

“Oh my god Hope.” Lizzie hears her sister say. The blonde must admit she completely forgot Josie was there.

“Come on Josie, here’s you chance to save her. Create a distraction for me to swoop in and save her. Wait scratch that, I’ll make the distraction.” Lizzie instructs jumping out of the car running towards the school entrance.

Josie gets into gear and runs towards Hope’s car. Suddenly, she hears a thud and screaming of Landon Kirby flying out a window. He groans in agony. Everyone stops and turns. Staring at the boy on the ground moaning Lizzie’s name.

_What in the bloody hell did my sister do?_ Josie thinks when she sees her sister walking out the front door wiping her hands together victoriously before everyone managed to look her way, she quickly rushes to the curly haired boy.

“Somebody help! He’s really hurt, he fell out of a window!” She acts to the gathered group, making them crowd around the injured boy.

_Talk about a perfect distraction Lizzie._ Josie stops and watches the commotion, or entertainment. Oh, _right Hope._

Josie rushes to Hope’s driver side and knocks on the window, noticing the girl sitting there with her head down, curled between her thighs. “Go away!” She yells.

“Sh, Hope relax. It’s me, it’s Josie. I’m here to save you.” She says quietly making Hope look up in surprise and relief.

“Josie thank god. I don’t know what’s going on, everyone just swarmed my car with chocolates and wouldn’t stop asking me out. It was horrible.” She complains getting out of the car quickly.

_Only you Hope would ever complain about that being a_ problem. Josie thinks. Shaking her head in amusement.

“Come on follow me, we can enter the school through the back.” Hope nods in agreement and they silently walk to the back of the building, avoiding the diversion.

“What happened to Landon?” Josie suddenly hears. “Uh well, Lizzie happened?” Making Hope chuckle and keep moving. The commotion calmed down a bit once everyone realised Landon fell out of an open window and was being unnecessarily dramatic. As per usual, so they all decided to swarm Hope’s car again just to see the owner of said vehicle, missing. Both the girls could hear another ruckus happening again, so Josie grabs Hopes hand and decides to sprint before anyone could see them. 

_Oh, shit I’m holding her hand. It’s so soft._

They both reach the back of the school, huffing and puffing from the sprinting and dodging they had to do.

“Are you okay babe?” Josie hears Hope ask. _Oh my god she called me babe again, I’m going to have an actual heart attack._

“Yeah I’m fine. Are you okay?” The brunette responds trying to sound cool and nonchalant. Knowing she’s failing miserably because she can feel the blush creeping up her neck.

“No, I’m not okay! The whole school wants to date me the second Landon and I broke up. Can’t a girl catch a break?” She says frustrated.

“Honestly, Jos I’m just glad you and Lizzie the only people in the whole goddamn school not trying to get in my pants.” She expresses with a frustrated sigh.

The brunette felt her heart drop to her gut. The feeling of complete and utter disappointment flowing through her. She just got rejected, in the worst possible way. Before she even had to opportunity to try, or ask her out. Hope has no interest in her, or any intention of seeing her in a romantic way. It’s just platonic. Josie tried her best to suck it up, and be her friend. It’s what she needs now.

“Of course Hope, what are friends for?” She says calm and collected. 

“Josie? Hope? God where are you guys, I swear if I have to run one more second I’m”- suddenly Lizzie halts when she sees them, “oh hey guys. What’s up?” She says proud of herself.

”Lizzie, that was amazing! How did you pull that off?” Josie asks. “Oh my god, Landon! Is he okay?” The last question made Lizzie roll her eyes. 

”Yes, Frodo is in pristine health. For now.” She smirks wickedly. 

”As much as I appreciate the save Lizzie, but you didn’t have to hurt him.” Hope pipes up, interrupting Lizzie’s evil mood.

”Listen here Hope, you know full well he deserved it after what he did to you. He’s a total asshole who ruined your reputation for one, and second of all, the whole school thinks you’re an easy date because you’re such a people pleaser.” Lizzie retorted. 

Hope decides to keep quiet to save another wave of Lizzie rants. Because she’s right, Hope should’ve rejected Landon the second he asked her out.

”Now if you’re done being unappreciative, my advice would be leaving the school for the day. I dealt with the principal already. Both you and Josie are taking a sick day.” She says sternly. Ensuring neither of them were in a position to argue. 

”But Lizzie, what about my perfe”- before Josie could continue she stops herself as her sister was giving her a look that could kill. Literally, it looked like she wanted to set fire to her brain. 

“Are you staying Liz?” Hope asks her, making Lizzie roll her eyes and sigh dramatically at her question. 

”Yes Hope, I am. Someone has to keep watch on these loonies. God, what do they see in you?” Lizzie asks shaking her head walking towards the school. 

”Wait Lizzie can we quickly talk in private?” Josie asks grabbing her sister by the arm. Hope catching the hint and walking away, giving the twins some space. 

“Josie? What are you doing? This is the perfect chance for you to spend time with Hope!” Lizzie rushes out in a hushed voice. 

“I know but after I saved her, she uh, well she said that um -“

”Can you please just spit it out woman? Jesus I don’t have all day.” Lizzie interrupts impatiently. 

“Sorry, she said that she’s grateful that you and me are not trying to get into her pants like everyone else.” The brunette finally spits out.

”Oh,” the blonde is speechless for a moment. 

“Josie this is really bad.”

”You don’t think I know this Elizabeth?” She sassed her sister. 

”Listen here Josette, this is not my fault so take out your anger somewhere else.” She roared. 

“Woah woah woah, guys what’s going on here?” The twins hear Hope approach and quickly school their features and calm down. 

“Nothing Hope, I was just saying goodbye and making sure Lizzie gets all the work I’ll be missing out on today.” She pauses, “isn’t that right?” Looking at her sister expectantly. 

“Yes of course Josie.” She glared back at her sister. Hope just sits there looking back and forth between them and decides to stay out of it.

”Okay well, we really need to get going because I think I saw MG walking past and I have no doubt he’s going to tell where I am.” Hope quickly says en route to her car. 

”Josie, you coming?” She turns around not stopping. 

”Yeah coming now!” She calls back. 

”What do I do Lizzie?” 

“Be her friend for now, do what I said in the car before all this happened. Go to a diner and get breakfast or something. When you get there go to a bathroom and message me. I’ll call you and we’ll talk, okay?” Lizzie reassures. “You’ll be fine Josie, I promise.” She says laying her hands on her sister’s shoulders in comfort. 

Josie nods in agreement, and walks away. “Thanks Lizzie, I owe you one.” Too slow to notice her sister already gone. _Weird._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only going to do 4 chapters but I kept getting ideas hahaha thanks for reading


	5. The Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff with this one, they get to know each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry its taken me this long to update. Uni just got hectic. Thanks for reading, love you all <3

Talk about inconveniences. Miss Hope Mikaelson has never, in her 17 years of existence, has felt this sort of rage and anger. She is absolutely furious, storming back to her car, which thankfully, is vacant of her groupies. _That’s one way to describe them_ , she thinks to herself. Hope barely notices her taller accomplice.

“Hope, I’m coming wait up!” She hears Josie yell from behind trying to match her pace.

“Jeez for a tiny human you’re really quick.” The brunette jokes in attempt to lighten up the mood.

Hope decides to ignore her and hop into her car, patiently waiting for Josie to enter the passenger side. Josie notices Hope’s eyebrows furrowed, the muscles on her jaws contracting and releasing, the sound of her teeth grinding, her breath shallow, clear indication she is angry, but trying to stay calm. Josie is immediately in caring mode.

“Are you okay boo?” Josie calmly asks, resting her hand on her arm for comfort.

That causes Hope to snap out of her trance, instantly calming down when her eyes reach Josie’s eyes. The redhead is then put into another trance when they look into each other. _Wow, Josie is beauti-_ Hope instantly stops her train of thought before she gets carried away. Deciding to smile back at Josie gratefully.

“I’m fine Josie, just got a bit distracted.” She croaks out. _Oh god, did I say too much, what if she gets the wrong idea?_ Lucky for Hope, Josie misses the implication, or chooses to be naïve.

“Yeah, I bet that was insane! What’s the matter with people? You just got out of a relationship and they just want to get in your pants? That’s so wrong, you deserve so much better than that Hope.” Josie expresses with a shake of her head in disappointment.

Hope was taken back by that. “Wow, did you get possessed by Lizzie or something?” She lightly jokes. 

Josie just responds with a playful glare, “for your information Miss Mikaelson, I do have opinions.” Hope smiles in response. “I have no doubt Miss Saltzman.” She flirts back, making the brunette blush like crazy.

“So, uh, what’s the plan?” Josie decides to change the subject. Hope feeling a pang of disappointment in her response, she was really enjoying that side of Josie. She realised that she has not seen that side at all and noticed that the Saltzman twins do have a similarity. When Hope realised she took too long to respond, she quickly answers.

“I know how much you love your milkshakes, great taste in them by the way, why don’t we swing past the Mystic Grill?”

“Yeah sure.” Josie agrees, deciding to not question Hope’s awkwardness.

The redhead internally sighs in relief at that and drives off slowly, trying not to drive like the rumours. Hope views it as “efficient driving,” not aggressive, impatient driving, speeding, or drag racing other teenage drivers. She has no idea what her friends are talking about. She gets from A to B in record time, nothing wrong with that, right? However, a rarity it seems, she is feeling patient and happy to spend as much time with the brunette twin as possible. Attempting not to question herself to why she feels this comfort with her. _Maybe because she is so patient, the opposite of you,_ she hears Lizzie’s snarky comment in her mind, making her chuckle quietly to herself.

Hope and Lizzie’s relationship is odd, they tend to interact with one another only when necessary. It is not as if they do not enjoy each other’s company, it is more their friendship is based on assisting. Like when Lizzie has her uncontrollable mental breakdowns. Hope vividly remembers the first time she experienced the blonde twin in that state, it was quite distressing seeing her close friend feeling the way she did. Hope decided it was best to learn how to support her the best she could, it was the least she could do. Lizzie was there more than anyone after her mother died, then her father shortly after. Hope feels herself tensing up at the thought of her parents, despite them passing when she was the young age of 7, the effects are relentless. Every morning, awaking to a usual empty house as her Aunt Rebekah constantly travels, and her Uncle’s Kol and Elijah with their families across the country. She misses them, she misses her whole family. Possibly why she forces herself in relationships, she wants to feel relevant, important, _loved_.

Hope has never felt the strong bond of family in years. Her father always spoke fondly of her family, despite the dislike he has for his own father. Hope knows Klaus has never experienced paternal love, but he was the ultimate dad. Taught her how to paint, protect herself, she guessed he was a bit paranoid, but made sense as he were raised in a rough environment with constant physical trauma. It saddens the redhead, knowing he suffered his whole life, except for the small time he spent with her and her mother.

“Hope? Are you listening?” She hears Josie ask, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. More the self-reflections she has on the daily.

“Sorry Josie, my mind was elsewhere.” She responded guiltily.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Josie asks placing her hand on her hand sitting on the gear shift. Hope does not drive manual, why is her hand there? _Stop trying to assert your dominance woman_ , she hears Lizzie in her brain again.

“I was just thinking about my family, I miss them.” Hope blurts, looking at Josie as they reach a stop sign. She sees the pity overcoming her features, Hope hates it. The pity. Surprisingly, the brunettes face shifts into a smile.

“Do you mind telling me about them?” She decides to ask, shocking the redhead about to accelerate.

“Sure, what would you like to know babe?” Hope asks internally cursing herself for using that pet name again. Not noticing the burning blush rising on the brunette’s cheeks.

Josie takes a breath to calm down and decides to start simple, “what are your parents names? Do they have siblings?” This makes Hope chuckle. “I’m surprised you don’t know the answer to those Jos.” She responds with a warm smile. Josie reciprocates it with an encouraging one.

“Act like I have no idea.” Reassuring the redhead, listening intently as she begins to describe her parents and the beautiful people they were. Josie is so engrossed with the redhead’s words, the way she spoke, the language she used, her tones, her hand movements. Josie was in complete awe in how beautiful she is. Despite this, she ensured to respond and ask questions at the perfect time, to show Hope how invested and interested she is in her life, trying her best to not sound too eager though. She could tell Hope appreciated it, as many tend to not mention it. Josie tried to be the best version of herself in front of Hope, hoping she will notice her as more as Lizzie’s sister and someone who will always be there for her. A confidant. _More like someone who isn’t trying to get in her pants,_ she thinks Lizzie would say to her.

“We’re here.” Hope interrupts her thoughts, making Josie realise she completely zoned out. _Shit._

“Let’s get some breakfast as well, I’m starving!” Josie exclaims rushing out of the car to the Grill. Hope chuckles at her antics. _She’s so adorable_. The thought makes the redhead stop in her tracks. _Seriously Hope? Someone gives you the slightest bit of attention._ Cursing herself. _You need to chill girl._

“Hope? You all good?” She hears Josie call out from the Grill.

“Yeah coming now!” Hope responds, walking quickly to her.

They both walk to their table silently, not entirely sure what to talk about. They both sit down and Hope immediately takes out her phone.

“Know what you want already?” Josie asks, trying to start a conversation.

Hope smirks at her. “I always know what I want.” She flirts with a wink, making Josie internally explode from the innuendo. Deciding to play it cool, she flirts back. 

“And what would that be Miss Mikaelson?” She responds with a sly smile and brushing her hair behind her ear. It was obvious Hope was not expecting her to flirt back as she seems so reserved and almost completely innocent.

“I’m sure you would already know Miss Saltzman if you were listening in the car.” She asserts.

“I don’t recall.” Josie quickly retorts. Smiling internally at her success in knocking off her friend. _Can I even call her that?_

“I assure you I did mention I am a fussy eater.” Hope replies trying not to laugh at both their antics. The conversation between the two of them, regardless of what they are discussing, flows so smoothly. It is like a perfect rally in a tennis match, back and forth response, banter. It is almost too perfect.

Hope’s response makes Josie smile knowingly. “With your taste in eligible bachelors and bachelorettes Hope, I would believe otherwise.” The smile turns into an innocent laugh, causing Hope to join in. The waitress interrupts the moment to receive their order.

After it is complete, Hope responds to the comeback shaking her head. “Now that, you are completely correct about.”

“I really hope the next person you date treats you better.” Josie comforts, placing her hand on Hopes. The redhead smiles in response, forgetting how to form words. Also noticing how soft her hands are this time. _So soft, I wonder what moisturiser she uses._

“Thank you Jos, I hope so too. There’s only so many idiots a girl can date.” She tries to joke, making the brunette smile. Hope is used to heartbreak and being completely and utterly disappointed in pretty much all aspects of her life. She appreciates Josie comforting her, it is a phenomenon she does not experience often, she does cherish it when she can.

Josie’s smile widens when she sees their food arrive. Hope having a gut feeling the conversation will end until she has eaten everything. The redhead gives her an endearing look and digs into her eggs. Happier than how she felt in the early morning.

When they both complete their meals, and milkshakes, Hope notices Josie’s mood lift even more than her usual happy go lucky mood.

“You seem a lot happier.” Hope states to her as they walk to the cash register.

“I get really hangry, like hungry angry. It doesn’t happen often, but believe me when I say you should definitely steer clear of me.” Making Hope laugh at her response.

They receive the cost of their meal, then tension starts to arise. “Hope Mikaelson you are not buying me breakfast!” Josie exclaims quietly.

“Josie Saltzman I am, I won’t take no for an answer.” Hope retorts back, fighting the brunette, literally, to pay. They push each other with their elbows, legs, even their hips to stop the other person from paying. Eventually Josie with the height advantage pushes Hopes face away from the register to give the waitress her money and the correct tip. The waitress smiles at them in amusement. Josie gives her a triumphant smile.

“How long have you two been together?” She asks them, making Josie’s smile drop and blush like a tomato.

“Oh, uh, we’re no-"Josie begins to respond, and Hope interrupts, “we’re just friends.” The waitress’ amused smile falters.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. It’s just you two were flirting before and had such a flowing conversation it seemed you were.” She rambled out her apology, attempting to justify herself.

“It’s fine, don’t stress. We’re just really good friends,” Hope responds wrapping her arm around Josie’s shoulders, squinting at her nametag, “Amy. It’s nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy the rest of your shift!” She departs, escorting Josie out in her arms. Failing to realise Josie’s shortening of breath at their close proximity.

“Hope, you can let go of me now.” Josie eventually says when they leave the Grill.

“Oh right, sorry.” She removes herself from the taller girl. “Thank you for buying me breakfast, you really didn’t have to.” Hope acknowledges.

“I know, but I wanted to. You deserve it.”

“So, Josie, how do you feel about going to the falls?” She awkwardly asks, attempting to change the subject.

“I love it, we should totally go! Great idea Hope.” She equally as awkwardly responds, heading to the car.

“Awesome.” Hope smiles, hoping to ease the tension. But Josie, she is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA I'm Aussie so if there's any weird spelling or phrases, I'm sorry! XD


End file.
